In Memory of Stallionda
In Memory of Stallionda is a special episode of My Little Pony: The Stars of Mir. Unlike all episodes, this episode is a tribute to those whose lives were lost when Typhoon Haiyan, Typoon Yolanda by the Philippines, made its landfall. Characters Allied Forces and the Sparkler-Honeymoons *Field Admiral-Commander / Field Captain Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon (acts as ceremonial chief) *Field Vice Admiral-Commander / Field Lieutenant Ushanka Mosin Starkovsky (acts as standard bearer) *Colonel Winter Amsel *Lieutenant Luna (a different Luna) *Lieutenant B'oreal *Lieutenant Chrysalis Change *Lieutenant Amethyst Star (due to constraints) *4th Marine Expeditionary Force *Personnel of the Joint Allied Expeditionary Command *Members of Captain Borealis and Princess Tridence's Combined Honor Guards **Members of Borealis' Honor Guard ***Honor Guard Captain Fiere Blaze ***Honor Guard Flag Bearer ***17 Personnel of Borealis' Honor Guard ***Personnel of Borealis' Honor Guard Band **Members of Tridence's Templar Guard ***Templar Captain Gladius ***Templar Guard Flag Bearer ***17 Members of Tridence's Templar Guard *The Sparkler-Honeymoons **Daladay Sparkler-Honeymoon, General of the JAEC **Maneda Sparkler-Honeymoon **Louise Maneda Sparkler-Honeymoon **Charles Ludmane Sparkler-Honeymoon **Lightning Sunshine Sparkler-Honeymoon, JAEC Lt-Commander **Cadence Sparkler-Honeymoon **Starlight Sparkler-Honeymoon **Aurora Sparkler-Honeymoon **Tridence Sparkler-Honeymoon, Knight Templar Princess **Australis C. Sparkler-Honeymoon Celestina Empire / Principality of Equestria *The Mane Six **Princess Twilight Sparkle **Farmer Applejack **Animal Caretaker Fluttershy **Party-Mare Pinkie Pie **Fashionista Rarity **Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash **Spike the Dragon *Royalty of the Celestina Empire **Princess Celestia **Princess Luna **Princess Mi Amore Cadenza **Prince Shining Armor **Princess Rosetta **Princess Stella **Princess Iridia **Princess Galaxia *Armed Forces of the Celestina Empire **Equestrian Guards ***Aster ***Midnight Blossom ***Cloud Skipper ***Flash Sentry ***Twinkleshine ***Amethyst Star ***Dusty ***Cunning Stunt ***Silver Bit ***Dollar Rain ***Moondrop ***Sun Sun ***Moon Moon ***Wild Fire ***Night Watch ***Jasmine ***Ditzy Doo (as a separate character) ***Pussywillow ***Fixette ***Autumn Spark ***Pitaya **Crystal Guard ***Masquerade ***Galaxy ***Bright Eyes **Concord Royal Guard ***Decima **Henosian Knights ***Diamond Dust **Royal Guard of the Black Fleet ***Myrrina Representatives of their Nations *Mane Jong-un of the Democratic Ponies' Republic of Cowrea *Barack Obamane of the United States of Amareica *Nathalie Mareau of the Neighropean Federation *David Bemarea of the United States of Amareica *Vladimare Putin of the Marerussian Federation *Queen Elizabeth II of the Commonwealths *Benigno Aquineigh III of the Republic of the Fillypines *Representatives of the Socialist Republic of Vietmane *Representatives of the Federation of the Amareicas *Representatives of the Federal Republic of Germaneigh *Representatives of the Republic of Prance *Representatives of the Republic of Cowrea *Representatives of the State of Neighpon *Representatives of the Neighropean Union *Representatives of the Ponies' Republic of Chineigh *Representatives of the Republic of Chineigh Military Representatives of their Nations' Armed Forces *General Scott Marechell of the United States Joint Strike Force *General Amadou de Manekole of the Neighropean Federation Enforce Corps *General Maregei Izotov of the Marerussian Federation Spetsnaz Guard Brigades *Leaders of JSF Battalions *Leaders of NFEC Battlegroups *Leaders of Marerussian Guard Brigades *Personnel of the Military of the Neighropean Union *Personnel of the Armed Forces of the Federation of the Amareicas Representatives of the United Earth Coalition *President Dimanetri Kozlovski *General Manes Starsorrow *Personnel of the UEC Armed Forces Others *Personnel of the Celestina Imperial Armed Forces **Personnel of the Royal Equestrian Armed Forces *Representatives of the Imperium **The Emperor of Harmony **Private First Class Ditzy Do (as a separate character) *Representatives of the Global Liberation Army *Representatives of the Brotherhood of Nod *Representatives of the Global Defense Initiative Transcript Newscaster: The entire world were told to head towards the Celestina Empire for a special event, which is actually the Remembrance of those who died during Hayyan's landfall in the Fillypines. Captain Borealis appears to be the ceremonial chief of his personal honor guard. The camera zooms in to the location which is just North of Ponyville. Captain Borealis is seen walking. Commander Borealis: Alright, volks. Make sure you Black Guards are present and accounted for, including your equipment. Borealis' Honor Guard stood in attention. Commander Borealis: Alright, men. Prepare the gun salute to those whose lives were taken. Guns in the air. He and his Honor Guard readies their weapons, but one of the Black Guards fire accidentally. Honor Guard Soldier #1: Hold on, I accidentally fired. The Honor Guard then aims their Karabiner 98 "Kurz" bolt-action magazine-feld long-rifles in the air with Borealis aiming both his Luger and his Mauser C96 in the air. Commander Borealis: Alright men. Fire. He said as they all fire one shot in the air. Commander Borealis: Alright, it's time for a 1 minute of silence. A minute of silence. No-one should make any noises. He said as all stand in attention. Ushanka Mosin Starkovsky then brought the flag of the Stars of Mir - a Blue Compass Logo in the center of a black background - and places it. One minute has passed and Borealis goes in front as four members of his Honor Guard Band sings "I'll See You Again" by Westlife. Commander Borealis: Alright, anyone want to talk? Princess Twilight Sparkle walks in front. Princess Twilight Sparkle: I have given my condolences--- Commander Borealis: You mean "we" and "our"? Princess Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Mir. We and the Celestina Empire have given our condolences to those whose lives were affected. I'm very sorry to those who had lost their lives. She then walks back to her place. Commander Borealis: Thank you, Your Highness. Anyone have to get here and talk? None didn't answer. Commander Borealis: Good. Honor Guard, prepare for another gun salute. All the Honor Guard raises their rifles in response as Borealis pulls out his two pistols and Fiery Blaze pulls out his Mauser C96. Commander Borealis: Alright, fire. They fire their weapons in the air. Commander Borealis: Another. They fire again as Borealis ordered until their rifles only have one bullet left. Commander Borealis: Last one. They fire their last bullet as the song is in crescendo. Commander Borealis: Alright. The deaths of so many ponies caused by Typhoon Stallionda has affected all of us. Stars of Mir forces managed to evacuate those but are unable to get all people out. Those in Neighsayas are affected immediately. Casualties is by the tens of thousands. More of those lives are also affected...... The scene switches to multiple scenes of thousands of Stars of Mir and other foreign ships, aircraft, helicopters, and spaceships heading for the Fillypines in response to the landfall. Commander Borealis: ......We must remember those who's lives were lost; we must not leave our allies behind in this catastrophe! We MUST help our friends in that affected country because of that landfall! No-one's LEAVING those to their demise, fate, and death! We must do what we can to save these millions of civvies! We must help them with everything - electricity, shelter, food, others - we can! We MUST NOT LEAVE THOSE BEHIND! All then cheers in response. Commander Borealis: We all walk beside them, we must not fail! IN HARMONY WE TRUST! All: In Harmony We Trust! All then repeat the same motto Borealis and his Honor Guard had. Category:Episode